Be Strong
by Cridhe
Summary: Sakura wünscht sich, stark zu sein. [PreAkademieFic Sakuracentric]


Okay, das die erste Story, die ich hier hochlade. Sie ist schon etwas älter, so 5 Monate. D Jedenfalls spielt es vor Sakuras Akademie-Zeit und naja...

Einfach lesen.

* * *

**Be Strong**

Durch das Küchenfenster konnte man auf die Straße sehen. Sie war nicht gerade eine der Hauptverkehrsadern Konohas, doch sie war auch nicht die letzte Hintergasse. Menschen tummelten sich geschäftig darauf, tätigten Einkäufe oder gingen spazieren. Hohe Gebäude säumten sie. Im Erdgeschoss der meisten waren Geschäfte und Cafés untergebracht. Bunte Schilder, Schriften und Fahnen priesen die Waren an.

Menschen gingen ein und aus, machten Pausen in den Cafés und schleppten schwere Taschen mit sich. Der Lärm von Dutzenden Stimmen hing in der Luft, hin und wieder hörte man das Bellen eines Hundes.

Das Mädchen hinter dem Fenster bemerkte all dieses Treiben nicht. Ihr Blick war starr auf zwei Gestalten gerichtet, die ruhig und ohne Hast durch die Menge wanderten. Die Leute wichen ihnen aus, unbewusst eher, so als bemerkten sie sie gar nicht. Niemand kümmerte sich um die beiden schlanken, durchtrainierten Männer, die da so gelassen ihren Weg suchten.

„Sakura!"

Einer von ihnen war klein, der andere hatten eine normale Statur. Beide aber bewegten sich mit der lautlosen Anmut eines Raubtieres und die Aura, die sie umgab, sprach von Dunkelheit und Tod, es war wie ein finsterer Schatten, der über ihnen lag. Nichts hatten sie zu fürchten. Sie waren unabhängig. Und sie konnten jene schützen, die sie liebten. Konnten sie vor der Grausamkeit der Welt bewahren. Sakura bewunderte sie deswegen.

„Sakura! Hörst du nicht?"

Gekleidet waren sie in die Standartwesten der Chunin und um die Stirn trugen sie stolz das Stirnband, das sie als Konoha-Ninjas auszeichnete. Sakura wusste genau, wie es aussah. Oben, in der Box, die im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter stand, befand sich ein weiteres Exemplar. Sie hatte es oft in der Hand gehalten, das abgenutzte, schwarze Tuch durch die Finger gleiten lassen, ihre Fingerkuppen über das Metall mit dem eingekerbten Blatt gestrichen.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr verboten, die Kiste zu öffnen, aber diese alte Ninjaausrüstung zog sie wie magisch an, genauso wie die schattenhaften Gestalten der Ninjas, denen man auf der Straße begegnete.

„Sakura, Mädchen! Ich wird jetzt langsam wirklich ungeduldig!"

Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie jedes Mal an dem Bruder ihrer Mutter gehangen hatte, wenn dieser in Ninjakluft irgendwo erschien. Das war jedoch schon lang eher. Er war vor zwei Jahren bei einer Mission ums Leben gekommen.

„Sakura!"

Die beiden Ninjas, von denen sie nicht die Augen hatte lösen können, bogen um eine Ecke und verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Sakura!" Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als die laute, ärgerliche Stimme ihrer Mutter direkt hinter ihr ertönte. „Träumst du schon wieder?"

„Mama…"

„Sagte ich nicht, du sollst damit aufhören? Aus einer Träumerin wird nie etwas!"

Das Mädchen drehte sich schuldbewusst um. Sie wusste es ja. Aber… Entschuldigend blickte sie zu ihrer Mutter auf, die über ihr aufragte, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestützt. Sie war eine schöne Frau gewesen, mit offenem Gesicht, zierlicher Gestalt und langem, weichen Haar in der Farbe von Sakurablüten. Dieses Haar und diese Schönheit hatte sie auch ihrer Tochter vererbt, die ein Ebenbild von ihr zu sein schien, nur jünger.

Doch die Schönheit der Mutter war längst verblasst, gefressen von Sorge, Trauer und Abscheu. Graue Strähnen durchzogen das matte, einst glänzende Haar und tiefe Falten gruben sich in das Gesicht. Die grünen Augen trugen einen verbitterten, traurigen Ausdruck, den sie mit aller Macht aus dem Gesicht zu halten versuchte. Doch immer öfter misslang es ihr.

Die Schönheit der Tochter dagegen war noch nicht erwacht, war erst noch dabei, sich zu entfalten wie eine Knospe zur bezaubernden Blüte wurde.

„Mama?"

Der strenge Blick ihrer Mutter ließ das Mädchen unruhig hin und herrutschen und unbehaglich nach oben schauen. Dann verändert sich der Ausdruck in den Augen der Frau plötzlich und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie fuhr ihrer Tochter sanft durch das Haar. „Träum nicht immer so viel. Komm. Ich brauch jetzt kurz deine Hilfe."

Die Dunkelheit hatte ihr Zimmer verschluckt. Sakura hatte keine Angst vor ihr, denn ihr Onkel hatte ihr gesagt, nicht die Dunkelheit war ihr Feind. Und er hatte ihr gesagt, Shinobi waren Kinder der Dunkelheit. Außerdem stahl sich das helle Mondlicht durch die Jalousien und malte silberne Balken auf die Möbel und den Boden. Sie konnte Dinge erkennen, zwar nur schattenhafte Schemen, aber sie kannte ihre Kammer.

Eingerollt unter der Bettdecke versuchte sie schon seit – so schien es ihr – einer Ewigkeit, einzuschlafen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Sie lag hellwach in ihrem Bett, ein Stofftier eingequetscht zwischen ihren Armen. Vielleicht sollte sie aufstehen und ihre Mutter suchen.

Vielleicht würde diese ihr eine Geschichte erzählen.

Vielleicht würde sie einschlafen können.

Vielleicht würde sie dann vergessen, was heute für ein Tag war…

Sakura schob die Beine unter der Decke hervor und setzte sich auf. Das Stofftier eng an sich gedrückt erhob sie sich und tapste auf nackten, frierenden Füßen zur Tür, durch den Gang auf die Küche zu. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter noch dort war. Die Tür stand zu einem kleinen Spalt offen und ein goldener Lichtstrahl entwich dem ordentlichen Raum dahinter.

Es war zwar schon spät, doch Sakura wusste, warum ihre Mutter noch wach war.

Sie wusste von der herzzerreißenden Trauer, dem bodenlosen Abscheu und der stummen Klage.

Sie wusste von den tiefen Sorgen ihrer Mutter.

Sie war sechs. Trotzdem verstand sie mehr als die Erwachsenen ihr zugestanden. Und sie war nicht dumm.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter verbraucht und zerbrochen war, es ihr aber nicht zeigen wollte.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter noch immer um ihren Bruder trauerte, dass sie seinen Tod vor zwei Jahren niemals ganz verwunden hatte.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater hasste, dafür, dass er sie und das damals noch ungeborene Kind allein gelassen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter sich Vorwürfe machte, weil sie sie allein aufzog, aufziehen musste.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter eiskalte Blicke zu den Nachbarskindern warf, nachdem diese sich mal wieder über sie lustig gemacht hatten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter nachts und allein weinte.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter es hasste, nicht stark genug zu sein.

Nicht ihren Liebhaber von Gehen abhalten, nicht ihren Bruder vor dem Tod bewahren, nicht ihre Tochter vor Hänseleien schützen zu können. Weil sie nicht stark genug war.

Sakura erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wann sie es begriffen hatte, aber sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, dass sie sich geschworen hatte, stark zu sein, obwohl sie in diesem Moment auch begriffen hatte, dass sie schwach war.

Sakura hatte gemerkt, dass dies wieder eine einsame Nacht für ihre Mutter war, kurz nachdem sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte. Das Schluchzen und Weinen der älteren Frau klang schwach an ihre Ohren. Sie hätte es nie hören können, wenn die Küchentür geschlossen wäre, kein Laut wäre durch das dünne Holz gedrungen.

Sakura senkte bekümmert den Blick auf den Boden und trat leise näher. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich rasch an das hellere Licht, das mit jedem Schritt kräftiger wurde. Ihre Ohren nahmen jedes verzweifelte Schluchzen auf. Und schließlich blickte sie durch den schmalen Spalt, den die Küchentür ihr bot, und sah zu ihrer Mutter, die vor dem kleinen Hausaltar am Boden kauerte und weinte.

Sie kannte diesen Anblick. Den Anblick einer gebrochenen Frau, deren Wunden scheinbar nicht mehr heilen würden. Und ein weiteres Mal schwor sie sich, stark zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte sie diesen Schwur nicht halten können. War schwach gewesen. Hatte geweint, wenn man ihr wieder ein „Stirnie!" hinterher rief. Hatte ihrer Mutter nicht helfen können.

Aber ab Morgen…

Ab Morgen würde es anders werden.

Der Raum war kalt und abweisend. Er war auch nicht sonderlich groß, sondern eher ein kleines Kabuff. Durch ein kleines Fenster, das diesen Namen kaum verdiente, drang helles Sonnenlicht, in dem man den Staub tanzen sehen konnte. Ein Tisch, vier Stühle und ein alter Aktenschrank standen darin. Jemand hatte versucht, ihn etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten, indem er eine Topfpflanze auf dem Tisch platzierte, doch die Pflanze sah jämmerlich und verkümmert aus.

Nach der großen, freundlichen Eingangshalle, die von der Sonne durchflutet war, war dieses kleine Zimmer wie ein Schock. Hinter dem Tisch saßen zwei Männer. Sie beide trugen Chunin-Westen und ein Stirnband, die sie als Ninjas auszeichneten. Chunin, genauer gesagt Akademielehrer.

Einer war groß und schwarzhaarig, seine Miene verschlossen und eines seiner Augen fehlte. Dafür konnte man eine tiefe Narbe sehen, die sich quer durch sein Gesicht zog. Auch der zweite trug eine Narbe, doch die war wie ein waagrechter Strich über seine Nase und seine Wangen. Im Gegensatz zu dem anderen war sein Gesicht offen und freundlich. Sein braunes Haar hatte er am Hinterkopf zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

Freundlich lächelte er dem kleinen Mädchen entgegen, als es schüchtern eintrat. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in eine verwirrte Miene, als Sakura die Tür hinter sich schloss. Erwartete er noch jemanden? Ihre Eltern wahrscheinlich… Oder zumindest ein Elternteil, ihre Mutter, ihren Vater. Doch Sakura wusste, dass niemand kommen würde.

Ihr Vater – wer wusste schon, wo der steckte? Sie kannte ihn nicht einmal.

Ihre Mutter schlief wahrscheinlich noch. Sie hatte nachgesehen, ehe sie das Haus verließ. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter war verschlossen und sie konnte dahinter keine Geräusche hören. Vielleicht war sie auch schon wach, aber sie war auf jeden Fall nicht hier.

Sakura wollte auch nicht, dass sie hier war. Sie wollte das alleine machen. Sie wollte zeigen, dass sie es schaffte, sie wollte stark sein. Obwohl sie Angst hatte, so dass ihr Herz bis zu ihrem Halse schlug. Aber sie wusste genau, was sie hier tat. Niemand – auch nicht ihre Mutter – durfte ihr das hier versagen. Ihre Einschreibung in die Ninja-Akademie. Denn ihr Onkel war Ninja gewesen.

„Nun, kleines Fräulein? Bist du etwa alleine hier?" Die freundliche Stimme des Braunhaarigen ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, blickte ihn an und nickte.

„Wollten dich deine Eltern denn nicht begleiten?"

Sie fühlte, wie sie sich unter dem freundlichen Blick entspannte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte…meine Mutter…überraschen.", sagte sie leise, fast flüsternd.

„Komm doch her, wir beißen dich nicht. Ich bin Umino Iruka und werde wohl dein Lehrer sein, wenn du dich hier einschreibst."

Sie trat unsicher lächelnd vor und verbeugte sich höflich. Eine Moment fragte sie sich zögernd, was sie sagen sollte, dann kramte sie einen der auswendig gelernten Sätze aus dem Gedächtnis hervor und sprudelte heraus: „Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura und ich möchte mich gern in die Ninja-Akademie einschreiben. Mein Onkel war ein Ninja und darum darf ich das. Ich möchte…"

„Halt, halt, nicht so schnell, junge Dame." Der schwarzhaarige Ninja unterbrach ihren Wortschwall. „Haruno Sakura war das?" Sie nickte hastig. „Haruno? Ich erinnere mich… Guter Bursche, zwei Jahre ist das jetzt her…"

Sie nickte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sie plötzlich in den Augen hatte. Zwei Jahre. Beinahe auf den Punkt genau.

Der Ninja beugte sich über seine Liste. „Und du bist dir sicher…?" Ein dunkles Auge blickte sie prüfend an.

Wieder nickte sie, hastig wie vorher. Ihr Genick knackte ob der schnellen Bewegung und sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Schön." Sie hörte, wie der Stift über das Papier kratzte. „Du weißt, dass du deine Meinung nicht mehr ändern kannst, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte wieder, entschlossen wie nie.

„Gut." Umino lächelte und reichte ihr einige Papiere, die er vor ihr ausfächerte. „Hier. Da und da musst du unterschreiben."

Sakura griff nach dem Stift, den der andere ihr reichte, aber der Mann ließ nicht los. Erst, nachdem sie ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht gestarrt hatte und seinem prüfendem Blick begegnet war, ließ er los. Unter den Blicken der beiden Männer – der beiden _Ninjas_ – unterschrieb sie das Papier.

„Gut. Das gibst du mir, den Rest nimmst du mit." Umino nahm eines der Papiere zurück und schob ihr den Rest zu. „Das solltest du dir durchlesen. Vielleicht mit deiner Mutter zusammen. Das ist wichtig."

Sakura nickte und nahm die Blätter an sich. Dann verabschiedete sie sich höflich und drehte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Und noch was." Die Stimme des braunhaarigen Lehrers ließ sie im Schritt innehalten und sich umdrehen. „Vergiss niemals, was dich heute dazu gebracht hat, hierher zu kommen."

_Verlier nicht deinen Traum aus dem Blick._

Sakura nickte und verbeugt sich noch einmal. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. Nein. Sie wollte nicht vergessen. Wenn sei vergaß – was für einen Sinn hatte das dann alles? Sie würde ihrer Mutter zeigen, dass sie selbst stark war. Stark für sie beide. Sie hatte sich den Weg ausgesucht, auf dem sie stark werden würde.

Ninjas waren stark.

Sie würde ein Ninja sein.

* * *

Any feedback? 


End file.
